Ahseem's robe with waist closure
First Choice You are ordering a custom robe with waist closure. 1. attractive (50) 2. bead-trimmed (70) 3. beaded (70) 4. bejeweled (900) 5. beribboned (80) 6. billowing (50) 7. billowy (50) 8. classic (50) 9. courtly (60) 10. crisp (50) 11. dignified (50) 12. dramatic (50) 13. draping (50) 14. dressy (70) 15. elegant (50) 16. embroidered (75) 17. enruned (80) 18. exquisite (70) 19. fine (70) 20. finely embroidered (80) 21. finely sewn (70) 22. fitted (50) 23. flowing (50) 24. form-fitting (50) 25. fur-trimmed (100) 26. gilt-edged (90) 27. gilt-trimmed (90) 28. graceful (50) 29. handsome (50) 30. heavy (60) 31. impeccable (50) 32. impressive (50) 33. iridescent (90) 34. jet-studded (820) 35. lace-trimmed (75) 36. leather-trimmed (50) 37. lined (50) 38. loose-fitting (50) 39. luxurious (60) 40. magnificent (60) 41. mystical (10) 42. opalescent (90) 43. opulent (60) 44. pearl-trimmed (900) 45. pleated (60) 46. ravishing (50) 47. refined (50) 48. regal (50) 49. rich (60) 50. satin-lined (1100) 51. satin-trimmed (110) 52. sigil-trimmed (90) 53. silk-lined (750) 54. silk-trimmed (75) 55. simple (10) 56. sinister-looking (120) 57. sleek (50) 58. snug (50) 59. soft (50) 60. splendid (50) 61. stately (50) 62. strange-looking (80) 63. striking (50) 64. sumptuous (60) 65. sweeping (50) 66. tailored (50) 67. tasteful (50) 68. tightly stitched (50) 69. velvet-trimmed (70) 70. voluminous (50) 71. well-crafted (50) 72. well-made (50) Your choice? (1 - 72) Second Choice Attractive? I see, it will be as you wish. 1. aubergine (5) 2. pale blue (5) 3. ice blue (5) 4. baby-blue (5) 5. green-blue (5) 6. cornflower blue (5) 7. midnight blue (8) 8. deep blue (8) 9. peacock blue (6) 10. powder blue (5) 11. watchet (5) 12. sea blue (5) 13. sky blue (5) 14. slate-blue (7) 15. teal (5) 16. turquoise (5) 17. ultramarine (5) 18. azure (5) 19. aquamarine (5) 20. cerulean (5) 21. cobalt (5) 22. cyan (5) 23. indigo (8) 24. blue (5) 25. pale green (5) 26. dark green (5) 27. mint green (5) 28. forest green (7) 29. blue-green (5) 30. grass green (5) 31. hunter green (8) 32. jade green (5) 33. leaf green (5) 34. moss green (5) 35. sage green (5) 36. avocado (5) 37. celadon (5) 38. chartreuse (5) 39. emerald green (5) 40. olive (5) 41. green (5) 42. red (5) 43. brick red (6) 44. cherry-red (5) 45. ruby red (5) 46. blood red (7) 47. carmine (5) 48. cerise (5) 49. crimson (7) 50. maroon (8) 51. sanguine (5) 52. vermillion (5) 53. garnet (7) 54. scarlet (5) 55. currant (7) 56. violet (5) 57. murrey (7) 58. heliotrope (7) 59. lavender (5) 60. lilac (5) 61. amethyst (5) 62. thistle (5) 63. mauve (5) 64. royal purple (7) 65. eggplant (8) 66. wine-colored (8) 67. plum (5) 68. burgundy (7) 69. raspberry (7) 70. hyacinth (5) 71. orchid (7) 72. pink (5) 73. pale pink (5) 74. salmon (5) 75. apricot (5) 76. rose (5) 77. dusty rose (5) 78. fuchsia (5) 79. siskin (5) 80. yellow (5) 81. pale yellow (5) 82. canary yellow (5) 83. mustard (5) 84. pale gold (5) 85. dark gold (7) 86. gold (6) 87. golden (6) 88. amber (5) 89. ginger (5) 90. ochre (6) 91. saffron (5) 92. tangerine (5) 93. orange (5) 94. brown (7) 95. light brown (5) 96. dark brown (9) 97. golden brown (5) 98. chocolate brown (8) 99. taupe (5) 100. tan (5) 101. sepia (6) 102. puce (5) 103. khaki (5) 104. russet (5) 105. mocha (5) 106. hazel (5) 107. henna (5) 108. bronze (5) 109. chestnut (7) 110. walnut (8) 111. cocoa (8) 112. mahogany (8) 113. caramel (5) 114. snow-white (5) 115. white (5) 116. off-white (5) 117. ivory (5) 118. cream (5) 119. eggshell (5) 120. ecru (5) 121. almond (5) 122. wheat (5) 123. champagne (5) 124. putty (5) 125. beige (5) 126. buff (5) 127. gray (5) 128. dove gray (5) 129. ash gray (5) 130. light gray (5) 131. dark gray (7) 132. smoke gray (8) 133. slate-gray (8) 134. charcoal (8) 135. pewter (5) 136. slate (7) 137. silver (6) 138. silvery (6) 139. black (8) 140. inky-black (9) 141. dull black (9) 142. jet black (9) 143. slate-black (8) 144. onyx (9) 145. sable (7) 146. pitch black (7) 147. ebony (9) Your choice? (1 - 147) Third Choice Aubergine? I will make sure it is as you desire. 1. felt (48) 2. canvas (60) 3. kersey (72) 4. frieze (84) 5. wool (84) 6. cotton (96) 7. gauze (96) 8. fleece (120) 9. linen (120) 10. melton (132) 11. flannel (156) 12. serge (180) 13. chambray (216) 14. loden (240) 15. batiste (276) 16. cambric (300) 17. muslin (300) 18. nainsook (300) 19. messaline (312) 20. brocatelle (336) 21. saxony (600) 22. mohair (660) 23. damask (840) 24. velvet (840) 25. silk (864) 26. crepe (900) 27. brocade (1020) 28. ninon (1020) 29. duvetyn (1200) 30. foulard (1200) 31. sateen (1200) 32. satin (1320) 33. spunsilk (1380) 34. baldachin (1500) 35. cashmere (1800) 36. samite (1800) 37. skinovaen (2100) Your choice? (1 - 37) Fourth Choice Felt? We could do that for you without any trouble. 1. hook and eye (5) 2. cord (10) 3. belted (20) 4. knotwork (20) 5. sash (25) 6. ceinture (65) Your choice? (1 - 6) Fifth Choice Hook and eye? I will make sure it is as you desire. 1. fitted sleeves (5) 2. full flowing sleeves (10) 3. cuffed sleeves (10) Your choice? (1 - 3) Sixth Choice Fitted sleeves? Yes, that sounds like it will work out fine. 1. high collar (5) 2. low collar (5) 3. deep cowl-like hood (10) Your choice? (1 - 3)